


Recruitment Drive

by alliedwolves



Series: Magnusquerade enthrallment explorations [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliedwolves/pseuds/alliedwolves
Summary: Georgie doesn't know why she won't introduce Jon to the End vampire who enthralled her. Alex isn't jealous but she does have plans
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Georgie Barker/Alex Brooke, Georgie Barker/The End
Series: Magnusquerade enthrallment explorations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: The_Magnusquerade





	Recruitment Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Nevanna for Beta reading!

Jon trusted her. That should make it  _ easy.  _ But somehow, it didn't. 

Alex's laugh had become so rare, and even when she did giggle, it was nastier. Georgie pulled her head away from her girlfriend's neck, scowling. 

"I'm just saying, Georges, if he seems like a good catch—" 

They might be any polyamorous couple planning to open out. They drew no attention even in the crowded little queer Cafe. 

"Don't get stroppy at me. He's a suspicious person, Al. I don't want to fumble the catch." 

It could be that. It could easily be that Jon might get investigating, like he did with some podcast episodes for which he refused to be credited. 

It could be that she was 60 percent sure he'd been involved in  _ something  _ secret, might be enthralled already himself. 

It could even be that she wouldn't mind dating him, give her a person outside her Master's sway to hold close. 

It wasn't. 

She could fall asleep, dreamless, on his chest, as he grumbled about the weird books he found in charity shops and the nameplates that he kept an eye out for. 

She could rest easy for the first time in so very long. 

"What about Phil?" She said, and Alex nodded seriously, Jon Sims forgotten, for now.


End file.
